Ketika Dua Seniman Jatuh Cinta
by Piringgg
Summary: Koleksi drabble untuk SasoDei Month. Hari 6 - Menunggu. Ketika Sasori pergi ke medan perang, ia mengirimkan Deidara surat. WWII AU. Versi Bahasa Indonesia dari When Two Artists Fall in Love. Chapter 3 deleted. SEMI-HIATUS.
1. Hari 1 - Pertemuan Pertama

**ketika dua seniman jatuh cinta**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating: **T, untuk chapter ini.

**Pairing: **Sasori/Deidara.

**Author's Note: **untuk SasoDei Month! Bagi yang tidak mengetahui apa SasoDei Month itu, bisa kunjungi sasodeimonth. tumblr. com! owo

**Warning: **BL. Kagema AU. Male-prostitute!Deidara.

**Prompt: **Day 1 - pertemuan pertama

* * *

Kali pertama Akasuna Sasori bertemu dengan Iwa Deidara, ia telah yakin bahwa Deidara adalah manusia terindah yang pernah ada. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang diikat satu, hal itu hanya memperindah dirinya. Kulitnya putih mulus, dan matanya adalah mata azure terindah yang pernah ia temu. Mengatup dengan pelan dan sayu-memancarkan sebuah cahaya yang tak ia tahu. Ia tidak tinggi, tidak juga pendek-Akasuna Sasori tidak memiliki kesulitan untuk menatap lurus mata itu. Ia indah-mungkin ia sudah memasuki kategori sempurna. Namun dunia dan hidup tidak selalu memberi kemudahan pada setiap manusia-dan Deidara hanya berakhir sebagai pelacur biasa.

Malam itu adalah malam yang bahagia. Akasuna Sasori baru saja mendapatkan kenaikan jabatan-dan ia hanya menyelenggarakannya di salah satu club yang ada, bersama teman-teman sekantornya. Kakuzu dan dirinya sedang berjalan pulang, ketika Kakuzu mendapat sebuah ide, entah dari mana, untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat prostitusi-dengan alasan bahwa sebuah perayaan tidak lengkap tanpa hubungan badan. Akasuna Sasori hingga saat ini tidak mengerti mengapa ia mau mengikuti, namun ia tidak menyesal sama sekali.

* * *

Sasori mendapati dirinya ingin memperlakukan lelaki yang baru ditemuinya dengan baik. Dan hal itu merupakan sebuah keanehan, karena Sasori bukanlah tipe orang yang senang memberi perhatian. Dalam menjalani kehidupan, Sasori bertahan dan berjuang tanpa meminta bantuan. Lelaki di depannya membuat ia kehilangan aturan. Namun alam bawah sadarnya entah mengapa mengadakan pengkhianatan, karena ia tidak menghentikan perbuatannya sekarang. Sasori mencium pipinya, dan menghabiskan sepanjang malam dengan memeluknya. Menghabiskan sepanjang malam hanya untuk membicarakan tentang satu sama yang lainnya.

Sasori tidak mengerti. Mereka baru saja bertemu, namun mengapa tampaknya terasa telah lama mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oke, ini super gagal. / Anw, chapter berikutnya akan lebih baik, sepertinya. uwu Dan fanfiksi ini adalah versi Bahasa Indonesia dari _when two artists fall in love_. Sama gagal-nya, sih. uwu Tapi saya harap Anda suka! uwu

Review? /


	2. Hari 6 - Menunggu

**ketika dua seniman jatuh cinta**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating: **T, untuk chapter ini.

**Pairing: **Sasori/Deidara, _mention of _Minato/Kushina.

**Author's Note: **WHOOPS! Saya tahu hari keenam sudah lewat, tapi better late than never, kan? owo Anyway, give me some respect here! Saya menunda menonton episode 16 season 3 Supernatural (yang berarti kematian Dean. Yang berarti kehadiran Castiel.) demi fanfiksi ini. Sebenarnya saya punya entry untuk hari kedua, SNK AU, of all AUs, but well, yeah... Oh, entry kali ini terinspirasi dari... well, of course, semua fanfiksi WWII AU yang bisa Anda temui di fandom Hetalia. _That fandom is fantastic, you know. Full of angsty story and stuff. _

**Distraction: **Supernatural, Supernatural, Supernatural, tumblr. WELL! _who can resist the epic love story of Sam and Dean? No one._

**Warning: **BL. WWII AU.

**Prompt: **hari 6 - menunggu

* * *

_Deidara,_

_Apa kabar? Aku di sini cukup baik, untuk saat ini, setidaknya. Ada banyak hal yang aku lihat di sini, Deidara. Kemarin, ketika kami tiba, beberapa tentara menyambut kami dengan hangat. Malamnya, sebuah pesta yang tidak terlalu besar diadakan untuk menyambut kami. Malam itu, khusus malam itu, peperangan bagai ditelan bumi. Duduk mengelilingi api unggun, kami yang baru saja tiba menceritakan orang-orang yang berharga untuk kami. Aku menceritakanmu, Deidara, seorang partner kerja, seorang teman dekat yang menunggu di rumah. Beberapa dari mereka menertawaiku karena menceritakan seorang teman dan bukan pasangan, tapi aku tahu beberapa dari mereka mengerti. Salah satu dari mereka menceritakan tentang istrinya di rumah, dan anaknya yang baru berumur satu tahun. Ia sangat merindukan mereka, Deidara, sama seperti betapa aku begitu merindukanmu._

_Sasori_

* * *

_Deidara,_

_Kau ingat tentara yang menyambut kami kemarin? Beberapa dari mereka sudah tidak ada lagi. Banyak nyawa melayang setiap hari, jumlah tubuh yang berjatuhan tidak dapat dihitung jari. Setiap hari, aku melihat mereka yang hampir mati. Ada seorang prajurit yang telah kehilangan satu tangan dan kaki. Kata terakhirnya adalah ia bangga bisa berguna bagi bangsa dan negeri yang ia cintai. Dan di situ aku bertekad, Deidara, bahwa aku akan bertahan hidup bagimu. Aku ingin melindungimu, Deidara, meskpun dari jauh. Aku mencintaimu, selalu._

_Sasori_

* * *

_Deidara,_

_Hari ini aku turun ke medan perang untuk yang pertama kalinya, Deidara. Dan, sungguh, Deidara, apabila ada hal yang tidak aku ingin ceritakan padamu, itu adalah keadaan nyata di sini. Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana, Deidara? Apa semua baik-baik saja? Apa kau makan dengan teratur? Apa ada orang yang berniat menyakitimu? Bagaimana dengan proyekmu? Apa semuanya lancar? Ceritakan semuanya padaku, Deidara, karena engkau adalah alasan aku tetap bertahan di sini. Membaca semua surat yang engkau berikan padaku adalah memberikanku kekuatan, Deidara. _

_Sasori_

* * *

Untuk yang kesembilan kali, mata _azure_ itu membaca lagi surat yang ditulis oleh Sasori. Air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir di pipi. Ketakutan mengisi hati, ia tahu betapa besar bahaya yang dihadapi orang yang begitu ia cintai. Dengan cepat diambilnya sebuah kertas, dan tanpa menunggu lama, diceritakan semua yang dialami. Ia menceritakan semuanya, proyeknya, keadaannya, dan yang terutama, betapa ia begitu merindukannya.

* * *

_Deidara,_

_Aku berhasil menghindari sebuah peluru hari ini. Di situ aku sadar betapa dekatnya aku dengan kematian, Deidara, betapa waktu yang kumiliki tidak sebanyak yang selama ini aku pikirkan. Dan aku ingin engkau tahu, Deidara, bahwa apapun yang terjadi, engkau akan menjadi orang yang selalu aku cintai. Untunglah kau baik-baik saja, apabila kau baik-baik saja, maka aku akan baik-baik saja. Ingat lelaki beristri dan beranak satu itu? Namanya Namikaze Minato. Aku menceritakan tentangmu, tentang kita yang sebenarnya padanya, dan ia menerima kita apa mengerti, karena sama sepertiku, ada dua orang yang begitu mencintainya sedang menunggunya di rumah. Aku senang proyekmu berjalan dengan lancar. Kejarlah mimpimu, Deidara, sehingga apabila aku pulang, aku bisa melihat kau yang bahagia sedang menyambutku._

_Sasori_

* * *

_Bodoh_, kata itu terlintas di benak Deidara. _Apa maksudmu dengan kalimat 'apabila aku pulang', hah? Kau harus pulang, bodoh._ Rasa sesak dengan segera memenuhi dadanya. Ia tahu, ia tahu kemungkinan Sasori untuk pulang tidaklah besar, namun ia tidak akan berhenti berharap. Ia akan selalu menunggu. Karena, karena… Karena yang mereka telah berjanji. Mereka telah berjanji, dulu, di bawah pohon sakura, untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain hingga dunia berhenti. Mereka telah berjanji dulu, ketika Deidara merelakan Sasori pergi berperang, bahwa Sasori akan kembali padanya suatu hari. Mereka telah berjanji. Dan apapun yang terjadi, tidak akan ada yang mengingkari janji ini. Tidak ada sama sekali. Air mata mengalir dari pipi Deidara, sekali lagi ia menangisi Sasori. _Ah, bukannya aku berjanji untuk tetap kuat untuknya?_ Dihapusnya air mata itu, seiring ia bangkit dan meletakkan surat Sasori di laci.

* * *

_Deidara,_

_Hujan turun hari ini. Aku membunuh beberapa orang hari ini, Deidara. Aku… Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai perasaan ini. Mereka adalah manusia, Deidara. Orang yang baru saja aku bunuh juga manusia, yang sama sepertiku, memiliki orang yang menunggu mereka di rumah. Ada orang yang mereka cintai menunggu mereka, Deidara. Mereka adalah orang yang berjuang demi bangsa dan negara mereka. Hal ini membuat aku berpikir, mengapa perang harus terjadi? Bukankah lebih baik apabila dunia ini diisi dengan kebahagiaan, canda tawa, dan kedamaian? Kenapa harus ada pertumpahan darah, harus ada perpisahan, hanya karena haus akan kekuasaan? Dan aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, Deidara, kenapa aku meninggalkanmu hanya untuk ini?_

_Kau adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku, Deidara. Selamanya akan begitu._

_Sasori_

* * *

_Deidara,_

_Maaf untuk tidak pernah menanyakan hal ini dari dulu, tapi apabila aku berhasil lolos dari peperangan ini, apakah kau rela menerima aku apa adanya dan menerima ajakanku untuk melewati sisa hidupmu bersamaku, dalam suka dan duka, selamanya? Aku tahu kita tidak dapat menikah secara hukum, Deidara, namun aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku akan menikahimu apabila kita dapat menikah secara hukum. Aku mencitaimu, Deidara. Melihat keadaan di tempat ini, aku semakin sadar betapa dalam aku mencintaimu. Aku minta maaf untuk semua hal yang pernah aku lakukan padamu, aku minta maaf apabila aku secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja telah melukaimu dan membuatmu menangis dan bersedih. Aku minta maaf untuk semua pertengkaran yang pernah kita lalui. Apabila ini semua sudah berakhir, mari kita adopsi seorang atau dua orang anak. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Kita bangun sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, Deidara. Melewati masa-masa tuaku bersamamu adalah hal terindah._

_Sasori_

* * *

_Iwa Deidara,_

_Bersama dengan surat ini, dengan sangat menyesal saya ingin menyampaikan kematian dari rekan saya, Akasuna Sasori. Saya yakin berita kematiannya sudah terlebih dahulu menghampiri Anda, tapi sebagai seseorang yang cukup dekat dengannya, saya secara privasi ingin menyampaikan bela sungkawan saya dari hati saya yang paling dalam. Ia adalah teman menceritakan tentang Anda pada saya setiap hari, setiap salah satu dari kami terluka dan membutuhkan kekuatan. Dia mengingatkan saya bahwa kami di sini harus tetap bertahan demi orang yang kami cintai. Dia mencintai Anda dengan begitu dalam. Namun saya tahu Anda tahu tentang perasaannya, bahwa saya tidak perlu memberitahukan Anda apa yang ia rasakan pada Anda. Dia adalah salah satu prajurit terbaik yang pernah saya temui, penuh dengan dedikasi dan sangat teliti. Ia memiliki satu tujuan, selama ini ia selalu menceritakannya pada saya, untuk kembali dengan selamat pada Anda. _

_Saya melampirkan surat terakhir yang ia tulis pada Anda sebelum ia pergi. Saya menuliskannya, semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang ia minta saya untuk tuliskan._

_Namikaze Minato_

* * *

_Deidara,_

_Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh, aku mencintaimu. Waktuku sudah habis, Deidara. Dan hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Aku ingin kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu. Maaf untuk tidak dapat memenuhi janji yang telah kita ikrarkan dulu. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa yang aku inginkan adalah menjagamu selalu, kapanpun dan di manapun aku mampu. Kejarlah mimpimu, Deidara, karena dengan itu, aku bisa merasa tenang di sini. Terima kasih telah menerima proposalku. Aku berjanji akan menikahimu ketika kita bertemu di kehidupan lain._

_Aku mencintaimu, selalu._

_Sasori._

* * *

Deidara tahu ia sudah tamat.

* * *

**Author's Note: **angst gagal? Well, yeah, I tried my best. Saya menulis diiringi dengan OST HETAONI. Ketika Break of Dawn and Saying Goodbye mengalun... *shrugs* Dan uh, The Decision of the Love juga sangat membantu... membantu fanfiksi ini tambah _depressing_. Meskipun, jujur, dari awal saya sudah merencanakan kematian Sasori.


End file.
